


Sleepover

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, just some fluffy sleepover cuddles, rubberdoop, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about sleepovers that cause people do to things they normally wouldn't have the courage to do. Arin, Dan, Ross, and Barry find out that this fact hasn't changed even after passing into adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing a different fic today, but my thought process changed and THAT one turned into something else, and I'd rather have this one out of my brain tonight instead of that one. Might be a little convoluted but long story short, I now have ideas for two other fics, plus this one. So that's cool I guess. ALSO this is my first time trying to write something other than just egobang so I hope its alright. Leave me a comment or send me a message on tumblr if you like the story :)

“Alright, so hear me out...”

Arin stands in front of his friends, hands on his hips, ready to share his plan with the three men sitting in front of him. Ross, Barry, and Dan had been called in by Arin to meet up at the Grump Space, but besides the time and place, they had no other information.

“Ok, so you guys obviously don’t have any plans for tonight, since you all agreed to meet me here -”

“Actually, I did have plans, but I cancelled them because you called me in.”

Arin shifts his gaze to Ross, who so rudely interrupted him.

“Well... Now you don’t have plans, I guess. So anyway, I invited all of you lovely gentlemen out here tonight because I’ve had a revelation!”

“Have you finally decided to declare your undying love for me, Ar?”

Arin shoots a startled look at Dan, but doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. He feels a rush of heat in his face, and starts to shift back and forth on his feet, losing momentarily the confidence that he previously had.

“Well, n-no, of course not, ya dingus. Will you guys just let me finish or do you have something to chime in too, Barry.”

Barry shrugs, chuckling lightly. 

“Nah buddy, it’s all you.”

Arin sighs, taking a second to shake himself back into a confident stance.

“OK, so, the reason I called you guys here tonight is because I decided we should have a sleepover. We’ve all been super busy lately and I feel like we haven't really had the chance to just hang out as bros, you feel me? I brought extra pajamas and everything, plus I already asked Holly and she said she wouldn’t let Ross back into the house tonight.”

Dan bursts out laughing at this, finding it much more hilarious than Ross does.

“Well I don’t know about these guys, but I’m totally down to clown, dude. And since I drove Barry here, and Ross’ lovely wife already agreed, looks like we’re all in.”

Barry shrugs again, and mumbles something that sounds like a positive response. Ross crosses his arms across his chest, looking slightly embarrassed, but not entirely unhappy. Arin beams at them for a moment, and then rushes over to his desk to grab a box labelled “Rad Sleepover Supplies” in thick black marker. He drops the box on the table in front of where the other grumps are sitting and starts to pull things out of it. He pulls out a large bundle of brightly colored pajama pants, a deck of playing cards, a huge bag of Skittles, and a stack of assorted movies. Arin looks back at his friends and makes a goofy, excited face, complete with a huge, doofy, open mouthed smile. 

“Well come on, let’s get this thing started! I brought all of my pajamas because I didn’t know which ones you guys would like, so take your pick and then we can decide on which movie to watch first.”

The three men all look at each other, and Arin fears that they might be a little apprehensive about the whole thing, but his fears are soon put to rest as Dan rifles through the pile of pants and finds a pair of sky blue ones. Barry follows suit, choosing a pair of deep purple ones for himself. Ross decides on a pair of gray plaid ones and starts to unbuckle his belt. Dan looks over and starts to undo his own belt, following in the younger man’s footsteps.

“Hell yea, now it’s a party.”, Dan says when his pants are completely off. Arin can’t help but look, keeping his eyes on Dan’s dark blue boxer briefs a little longer than usually acceptable. Arin shifts his attention to Barry, who seems to be the only one not changing. He sees that instead of taking his pants off, Barry’s full attention is on Ross, his eyes scanning the slender man’s movements. Arin can’t be certain because of the angle, but he thinks that Barry is biting his lip. He narrows his eyes and cocks his head. He’s never seen Barry look at anything or anyone like that. After a second, though, he averts his gaze from Ross, taking his own pants off and putting the pajama bottoms on. Arin decides to ignore that odd little moment and clasps his hands together.

“Alrighty, now that we’re all comfy, let’s go to the Grump Room and throw in a movie, yea? Sound good to you guys?”

Ross and Barry nod in reply and Dan gives Arin a big thumbs up.

“Let’s do this, baby bear.”

\---

After a few minutes of setting up the tv, making some popcorn, and throwing a few extra blankets on the Grump couch, the four men stand in the room together, looking at Arin’s selection of movies. After some slight debate, they decide on The Fellowship of the Ring. The next task at hand would be to decide the seating arrangement. Barry and Ross rush to the chaise lounge, both of them trying to shove the other off.

“Come on man, I always sit here.”, whines Ross while trying to push Barry over the side of the couch.

“Nu uh, I definitely sit here more than you do.”, grumbles Barry, while trying to kick Ross off the other side of the chaise.

Dan and Arin look at each other, Dan giving Arin a look like “kids, am I right?” Dan sits down on the far end of the couch and grabs his favorite blanket, the huge white one. He wraps it around himself and gestures for Arin to come sit next to him. Arin obliges, turning off the light as he walks over to the couch, the glow of the TV keeping the room dimly illuminated. 

“Guys, why don’t you just share the chaise? It’s more than big enough for the two of you to lay on it. There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of cuddling during Lord of the Rings, isn’t that right, Arin?”

For emphasis, Dan puts his blanket-clad arm around Arin, pulling them closer together. Arin can feel the heat radiating off of Dan and can feel that familiar heat rising to his cheeks again. Luckily, the room was too dark to Dan to really notice. Ross and Barry stop and look at each other. If the lights had still been on, Arin would have noticed that he wasn’t the only one blushing. Both Barry and Ross were as well. They both murmur something to the effect of ‘yea sure whatever’ and reorient themselves. Dan is right, of course, there is definitely enough room on the chaise for them both. Satisfied with the end result, Arin leans forward to grab the remote and starts the movie. He leans back unto the couch, and Dan wraps his arm around his shoulder just like before, but Dan pulls him in a little closer. He leans in close to Arin’s ear.

“I know it’s your first time, so if you have any questions let me know.”

Arin’s breath hitches, Dan's rich, dulcet voice sending a shiver through his whole body. Dan’s mouth was so close to his neck, he could imagine him leaning forward just another inch so that his lips would make contact with the cool, sensitive skin there. He shakes this thought from his mind and nods his head, acknowledging Dan’s offer. 

\---

About an hour and a half into the movie, the atmosphere in the room changes. It’s gotten to that point in the night where everyone is too tired to care about what they say or how they act. Barry looks over to Ross, and notices that he’s shivering. He had forgotten to grab a blanket before trying to gain control over the chaise earlier in the night. Barry taps him on the shoulder. Ross looks over to him, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. Barry lifts his blanket and glances from it to Ross, silently asking him if he wanted to join him under it. Ross nods eagerly, apparently much colder than Barry thought. Ross shifts so that he’s laying next to Barry, but not quite close enough to be touching him. Even though they aren’t touching, Barry can feel an air of tension between them, as though Ross is trying his best not to touch him. The blanket won’t quite reach all the way over the smaller man in the position they were currently in, so after only a breath of hesitation, Barry wraps his arm around Ross’ shoulder and pulls him in closer, throwing more of the blanket over them both. Feeling the sudden wave of heat from the blanket and from Barry, Ross pulls himself even closer, his head now resting on Barry’s chest, his hands balled up into fists near his face. Barry is a little shocked, but not unhappy at the arrangement. He wraps his other arm around Ross, the two of them now silently embracing. Barry can still feel Ross shivering, so he tries to position himself so that they are even closer together. Ross takes this as an opportunity to intertwine their legs together, and after a moment, he’s no longer shivering. They stay like this for a bit, and as time goes by, they both begin to loosen up even more. Ross uncurls his hands and splays his fingers out over Barry’s chest, enjoying the heat that they find there. Barry lets his own fingers trace lazy circles on Ross’ shoulder. After another half hour or so, Ross starts to shift a little in Barry’s arms. He moves his head so that it rests in the crook of Barry’s neck, and brings one of his hands up to touch the soft skin there. He brings his lips to Barry’s warm neck, and Barry lets out a soft gasp, not expecting the sudden sensation. Ross says nothing, but continues to pepper gentle kisses on Barry’s neck. Barry shifts suddenly, causing Ross’ lips to meet his own instead of his neck. He places a hand on the smaller man’s cheek, grasping it gingerly, running his thumb along the sharp cheekbone. They hold the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away, their eyes still closed, saying nothing. After a moment, Barry pulls Ross back in, too tired to hold himself back anymore, too tired to care if Dan and Arin saw them. Ross reciprocates, deepening the kiss and pulling Barry even closer to him, their bodies touching at every possible point, their soft moans and heavy breathing muffled by the sounds of the movie, luckily still on in the background. 

\---

On the other side of the couch, Arin and Dan were too occupied to notice what their fellow grumps were up to. By this point, the two men had shifted so that they were basically spooning, facing the TV. Dan has the blanket over the two of them, his arm on Arin’s waist. Arin loves the position that they're in, and without thinking about it grinds his hips back into Dan. Dan says nothing, but he tightens his grip on Arin’s waist, pulling him closer to his crotch. Through the thin fabric of the pajamas, Arin can feel Dan hardening behind him, and revels at the feeling of it. He keeps moving his hips, just ever so slightly, causing Dan to get more worked up. He leans over and brushes away Arin’s hair with his free hand, exposing his neck. His lips gently brush the spot just behind Arin’s ear, moaning softly as Arin continues to grind into him. 

“Fuck, Arin, I don’t think you understand how good that feels.”

Arin feels Dan’s hot breath against his neck, his breathing getting heavier as Arin keeps moving. Dan’s kisses get a little harder, travelling up and down Arin’s neck and shoulder. He gently bites the skin at the base of the younger man’s neck, causing Arin to moan louder than before. Dan shifts himself so that Arin is beneath him, and leans in so that his face is just above Arin’s.

“Can’t be so loud, baby. What do I have to do to keep you quiet?”

Without waiting for an answer, Dan closes the distance between their lips, trying to suppress his own moans as he feels Arin against him, their hips now grinding together in slow ecstasy as their kiss deepens. Dan presses his tongue into Arin’s mouth, and Arin welcomes it with his own.

By the time that the movie had ended, all four of the grumps had already fallen into a deep and blissful sleep, surrounded by the ones they loved. They all have things that need discussing, but it could wait until morning.


End file.
